Just One More Moment
by BlackBrightField2007
Summary: They were married. Life was great until one day, Riza caught him cheating on her. Why did Roy cheat on her? Who was the woman? How will their relationship ends?
1. Prologue

**Just One More Moment**

**Prologue  
**

* * *

That night had brought all the bad things there were in this world. If he had followed her back home, these things would have never happen. She would never been hurt, the very last thing he wanted to happen to her. She had suffered the most from the jealousy of another woman, and he was the cause of it. She was the victim just because he had ignored that heartless-wicked woman who apparently had some crazy feeling for him.

Roy sighed as he settled on a rock somewhere around a children playground. He knew that she could never forgive him for all the pain that he had caused her. But what else could he do? He couldn't control his mind, body and everything when those things happened.

Roy screamed his head off; trying to get rid of those painful thoughts. He would trade anything in his possessions; his title, money or even his own life to turn back the time. But it was totally impossible, even for the famous Flame Alchemist.

Then, he whimpered. Tears started to form inside his eyes. The once called Hero of Ishbal was crying. As a soldier, he should have a total control of his emotions but then, tonight, he wasn't the 'Hero of Ishbal', the famous Flame Alchemist or the Fuhrer. He was only a heartbroken man, trying to figure out how to make up with the one and only woman he ever loved.

He took a photo from his jacket pocket. It was a picture of her, the one and only woman that ever took his breath away. "I'm sorry that I'd hurt you," he whispered. Tears felt on the photo. He kissed it.

Suddenly, a lightning struck in the sky. A sudden down pour mixed with his tears. Ah, how he wished that the rain would wash away the pain inside his heart. The pain that he felt right now was unbearable. He screamed again.

"Riza, I'm sorry!" he whispered as he fell on his knees. The rain continued falling heavily on the heartbroken Flame Alchemist...

* * *

A/N: How was it? Want me to continue or just it be as a incomplete one shot?

Don't forgot to comment/review!! =)


	2. Chapter One

**Just One More Moment - Chapter 1**

It was a perfect night. The sky was clear with stars twinkling high above. Wind blew mildly across the heart of Ametris. Again it was a perfect night for anything pleasant, especially proposing.

The path in the park of Central Ametris was illuminated with orange-colored rays of the street lamps and silver glimmer from the moon. A couple was strolling at the park, hand-in-hand, after their romantic candlelight dinner at one of the famous restaurant in Central. Yes, they were Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, and Riza Hawkeye, the sharpshooter. And yes again, they were the official couple of Central HQ.

They walked in silence; taking the pleasure of being together alone after a long, tired and eventful day struggling with their work. After becoming the Fuhrer of Ametris, Roy had less and less time to spend with Riza as both of them were too busy running the country and the military.

Roy, once being overly popular with girls, for the first time looked anxious. Very anxious to be exact. It was something extremely unusual for a guy that had been flirting on women during his career as a soldier and Flame Alchemist. Something was definitely bothering him and Riza Hawkeye noticed it, of course.

"What's wrong?" she broke up the silence. Roy shook his head, but hell he could never lie to her. She knew him all too well.

"Don't lie. I know something's wrong. You've been acting strange all evening. You've problems with work?" she stepped in front of him; trying to get his full attention.

"Do you love me?" he asked, out of topic.

Riza tried her best to stifle her laugh. "Is that had been bothering you?" asked her playfully. Roy kept quiet. Well, he was serious.

"Do you?" he asked again.

"Of course I love you, silly," she pulled his dark blue polo shirt collar and gave him one passionate kiss.

"But do you really love me, with all your heart?" he asked again after they broke the kiss.

Riza raised an eyebrow; feeling slightly weird with his same continuous question. Something was definitely wrong with him!

"Of course! You do know that. I used to love you, still in love with you and will be forever in love with you," she emphasizing each and every word as she tried to convince the Flame Alchemist. Why wouldn't she loved him? After everything both of them had gone through together, it was not impossible that they were attracted to each other. They both knew each other all too well.

He didn't respond. His eyebrows frowned a little as if he was in deep thought.

"It's hard to win a game of chess when there's no queen… And a king without a queen is unfit to rule a country," he muttered, loud enough for Riza's ears.

"Chess game?" Roy was getting weirder.

Roy Mustang took a deep breath. He dropped down on one knee as he produced a small red velvet box from his coat pocket. With a tender smile, he opened it. Inside, there was a gold ring with three small diamond stones embedded on it. It was one magnificent ring she ever see.

"Riza Hawkeye, would you take the honor to be my queen?" he proposed as he looked deep into her amber eyes.

As soon as those words deciphered by her brain, tears rolled down her cheeks, one hand covered her mouth and she sobbed.

Roy quickly got on both of his feet. _Oh god, she's rejecting me, he thought. _"Riza, I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to cry. Forg-" before he could finished it, Riza flung her arms around his neck and buried her face on his chest.

"Oh Roy! I would be delighted to take the honor to be you wife!" she said between sobs.

"Thank you Riza. I won't make you regret any of this," whispered Roy as he put his arms around her back, embraced her closer to his body.

"I know you won't. I love you Roy, so much."

"I love you too. Nothing can break us apart." Or so Roy Mustang and everyone else in Ametris thought…

* * *

Thanks to My Beloved a- for beta-ing. Also a big thank you for everyone who read and reviewed!


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Sorry for late update. Enjoy!

* * *

**Just One More Moment - Chapter 2**

"Welcome to Central Headquarters!" greeted Havoc to his newest team member. the female soldier in front of him saluted.

"Thank you sir! I'll be honour to serve our country under your command!" her voice boomed through Colonel Havoc's office. The blonde, smoker colonel grinned. His new lieutenant was quite a babe! With a long, pinned up brunette hair and very fair skin, she was definitely one of the hottest soldiers in Central HQ. She got a nice voice too. Maybe, he would ask her out sometime.

"Sir?" she called when realising that her superior had his head in the clouds.

"Sorry about that, Lieutenant Quinns..." the lieutenant nodded.

"Can you get these papers back to the main office downstairs? And please take the new paperwork regarding the construction of the new hospital," Havoc gave out his orders.

"Yes, Sir!" she saluted again. She took the stack of signed paperwork and some important files from Havoc's table and headed out of the room.

Lieutenant Adrianna Quinns, transferred from Eastern Headquarters after serving almost eight years. Graduated from Ametris Military Academy First Battalion at the age of twenty-one, she served her country ever since. She never thought of serving at the main headquarters, but for one, and one only reason, she decided to be here in the Central of Ametris. There was one thing in her mind, the reason. No one should know about it, or else there would be serious consequencess. It was something that had to do with the current Fuhrer, Roy Mustang.

As she walked down the hallway, with her thoughts still on her master 'plan', she bumped into something, or rather a someone. The stacks of files and papers flung from her hands, making a huge paper-carpet on the tiled floor.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking!" her victim muttered out loud. the voice seemed familiar. She looked up and saw the man she had been thinking about.

"Fuhrer, sir!" she exclaimed as she saluted. The man in front of her grinned widely after realising that he had just bumped into a very beautiful woman. A new face wearing the military uniform, which was under his command.

"At ease soldier!" Roy saluted back. Then he continued, "Gee- I just bumped into an angel, huh?" and his womanizing instinct kicked in.

Lieutenant Quinns felt her blood rising to her face. "Urm.. Thank you, sir?" she squatted to pick up the files and papers. Roy, being a gentleman, also crouched down and quickly picked up the documents and arranged them , neat. Then he handed the documents over.

"Hey, are you Quinns? Adrianna Quinns, right? From AMA First Battalion, right?"

The Lieutenant Quinns nodded as she saluted. "Lieutenant Adrianna Quinns at your service, Fuhrer Mustang, sir! I'm fluttered that you still remember me from our Military Academy days, sir!"

Roy grinned. "How could I could I ever forget a beautiful face like yours, Lieutenant Quinns. So, you just transferred here, to Central? What's the occasion?"

"Nothing sir. I just wanted to work here, in the heart of Ametris," she produced a small smile on her face.

Roy nodded, acknowledging her words. "You know, it had been a decade since we last met. How 'bout we get to together sometimes, and let's get updated with each other. What do you say?"

"Aren't you busy, sir? Running this big country all on your own? And aren't you married? Is it okay with your wife for you to go out with other woman?"

"Don't you worry about the country. I got my best men to handle my work whenever I go out or on weekends. Riza won't mind. I'll tell her that I just met one of my friends back in the Academy. She'll understand. So, what do you say?"

A silence was only her replied. Thinking about his offer and her master plan. Then, she nodded. "Alright sir. Thank you for your offer, Fuhrer Mustang."

"Don't sweat it. We're friends. So, I'll meet you tomorrow, at the OldTown cafe, around five?"

She nodded, "That will be just fine with me, sir."

"Okay, I'll better get going now. There's a meeting coming up in ten minutes. Nice meeting you again, Lieutenant Adrianna Quinns. See you tomorrow," Roy smiled was heart-melting. Then, he turned on his heels and walked down the hallway, before finally disappearing from a corner.

Lieutenant Quinns smirked as his figure disappeared. She already saw the prey and he just walked into her trap. Well, her plan will definitely go smoothly. Adrianna Quinns quickly regained her composure as a soldier walked to her and saluted.

"Morning ma'am!"

"Morning," muttered Quinns before headed to an office to pick up her superior's paperwork.

--

That night... Fuhrer's Mansion

Six o'clock sharp, Roy already killing his car engine at the Fuhrer's Mansion garage. Just like any other day, he brought along a single white rose for his wife. It had been a habit for him ever since Riza became Mrs. Mustang, six months ago. He paced down to the front door, then turned the knob and let himself in. Black Hayate barked few times at Roy as he waging his tail. Roy bent down and patted the dog's head.

"Where's mummy?"

Black Hayate turned to the kitchen and barked, 'She's in the kitchen. Cooking dinner.' With his boyish grin, Roy patted his head again before heading to the kitchen. The aroma of tonight's dinner made his empty stomach grumbled.

Riza was busying herself at the stove, stirring a pot of beef stew. Stealthy, Roy walked towards her and wrapped his muscular arms around Riza's waist. "Hey beautiful," he kissed her ear, her neck and cheek before settling a long, passionate kiss on her lips.

"Welcome home," she whispered. The man in front of her smiled. How he loved going back home with Riza waiting for him.

Roy produced a single white rose for her. With a genuine smile, Riza took it. "Thank you," Riza planted a kiss on Roy's cheek.

"I love you, Mrs. Mustang."

"Love you too, Mr. Mustang."

As they sat for their dinner, Roy shared his story about meeting one of his classmate back in military school.

"So I'll be meeting her at OldTown Cafe tomorrow evening, if that's okay with you."

"It's fine with me. I trust you won't do anything stupid, right?" Roy nodded. "Okay then, you can go. Just make sure, you buy Hayate's food on the way back home," continued Riza.

"Thanks, dear," and both of them carried on with their dinner.

----

Adrianna Quinns' Residence.

She sat, silently, in the dark. All the lights in the apartment was switched off. The only source of light in the residence was from a medium size wax candle. The fire burned steadily as Adrianna Quinns murmured an ancient curse to a small bottle of white colourless liquid. For her date tomorrow, this curse was very important. She wanted to execute her plan as soon as possible. She wanted to destroy both of them. She wanted to destroy, and hopefully, kill the man she loathed the most in the process. Fuhrer Mustang...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to My Beloved a- for beta-ing this chapter! So what do you think?**


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: I know it's pretty late update... But, please enjoy the story. Pre-beta vers.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, and if I do, there will be more Royai.

**Just one more moment 3**

Five minutes and thirty-two seconds after five pm, Fuhrer Roy Mustang finally pushed open the door to OldCafe. The good smell of fresh brewed coffee and baked rolls hit his sense of smell. Roy took a deep breath of the refreshing odour. After eight hours sitting behind his desk doing endless paperwork, a good cup of coffee was something he really needed

The young Fuhrer observed the café surrounding, searching for Lieutenant Quinns. Several waiters who noticed him quickly bowed down for their country leader. Roy smiled as he acknowledged them. This was the reason why the Ametrisian loved their Fuhrer. He was a friendly man toward the people of Ametris. Then, he spotted the woman he was looking for.

Lieutenant Quinns was seating at a two-person table beside a large window, overlooking the café's small garden. She waved at him. Roy made his way towards her.

"Sorry I'm late. Work never seems to end at my office. They kept coming and coming," Roy greeted.

Quinns smiled, "it's alright. I know that this country Fuhrer was a busy and hard working man. I just got here too."

Before they could continue chatting, a waitress came with a menu book. The poor waitress was shaking as she handed the menu to the führer. It was her first time seeing the country leader this close and she had never thought that one day she was lucky enough to serve him in her humble job.

"I'll have a cup of black coffee and..." Roy turned from the menu to the waitress, "and a slice of blueberry cheesecake please." He flashed her his heart melting smile. This caused the poor lady became a klutz as she wrote down the orders.

"Is that all sir?" her voice was shaky. Roy nodded, then he turned to the red haired woman in front of him. "How 'bout you?" he asked. But Lieutenant Quinns shook her head, "I ordered already. Just before you came in, sir."

"That's all. Thanks," Roy said to the waitress. Clumsily, she nodded and bowed. Then, she walked away with the Fuhrer's orders in her hand.

Roy got his eyes glued to the poor figure and silently he mouthed a whistle for the waitress. Old habits die hard, right?

Roy returned his attention back to he woman sat in front of him. One of her hand was covering her mouth as she tried to stifle her laugh. Roy raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked as the lieutenant in front of him took a sip of water.

Lieutenant Quinns shook her head. "Nothing important sir," her smile was still plastered on her beautiful face.

"Well, there must be something that amused you just now. Tell me this instant or you want me to court-martial you?" he joked.

"Hmm... Sir, you are married to General Hawkeye right?" Roy nodded; feeling weird that she asked him about Riza. "From what I heard and read, General Hawkeye is the best sniper in the military. She also happens to be the scariest gun-handler in Ametris," Roy nodded again to her statement.

"She used to threaten the old Colonel Mustang team with gun whenever the team was procrastinating in doing paperwork," this time Roy smiled. How he missed all those sweet moments.

"So don't you feel afraid sir?" Adrianna Quinns asked.

Roy still couldn't decipher what she was trying to tell him just shook his head. "I don't really get it."

She wanted to sigh, but instead she forced a smile for him. This Fuhrer in front of her could be one dense person. How did he became the nation leader?

"If she knows that you did your 'womanising act,' wouldn't she be mad? Or threaten you with her brand new gun that she just bought?"

Roy laughed. "You know my wife, huh? Well, she knew that I loved her and I wouldn't lie to her. She trusted me and I wouldn't betray her trust. I love her. I was made for her."

Those words loathed Quinns. She wanted to puke just by hearing that sick-sweet words produced the man in front of her. But, she couldn't blow her cover. Not yet if she wanted to destroy this man. She will destroy this man until he couldn't even live with his life anymore. That was the reason why she transferred to Central HQ.

"Err, Quinns are you alright?" His voice brought her back to the present world. She instantly shook her head.

"Sorry sir. I was just thinking how lucky you are to have someone really special in your life," she smiled sweetly for him. It just disgusted her by doing so.

Roy smirked. "Thank you. I'm really grateful to have her in my life. No one understand me like she does... Ah! I'm blessed with her. The best thing that had happened to me is her."

Quinns just nodded her head, "it's true," she said.

Suddenly, the female waitress came back with their orders. The waitress, by the name of Ayumi, rattled as she placed a cup of tea and a slice of apple pie for Lieutenant Quinns. Ayumi shivered even more when she placed Roy's orders.

"A cup of tea with a slice of apple pie for ma'am and a cup o black coffee with a slice of blueberry cheesecake for Your Highness, sir." he voice was shivering and Roy had to do his best not to laugh at the poor lady.

"That's all. Thank you for your splendid service, Miss Ayumi," Roy complimented. This caused a sudden blood rushed to her fair face. The waitress quickly bowed and rushed away. If he wasn't the Fuhrer or married to General Hawkeye, Ayumi's eyes would had turned to hearts. The Fuhrer was so handsome and he just made her heart beat a thousand times faster than the normal rates. Unfortunately, the man was happily married and he was the nation leader.

Both of then sat in silence as they took a bite of their food. Roy was really enjoying his cake without realising that Quinns had her gaze on him. She was observing his every single moves. Her brain was working to its limit, trying to figure out how to execute her plan. She needed to put the potion into his drink to hex him. But she founded it hard to do. His drink was close to him and she couldn't put the potion without him noticing it.

But then, the fate seemed to be on her side. The waitress, came rushing at them. She bowed at both of them and turned to Fuhrer Mustang.

"Your Highness, sir, you have an important call from the headquarters," she said.

"Okay thanks," he wiped his mouth with the napkin. "Excuse me for a moment," Roy smiled at her and then he got on his feet. He walked towards the counter to receive his phone call.

As soon as Roy was out of view, Lieutenan Adrianna Quinns quickly pulled out a small bottle of colourless liquid from her purse. She took of its secure cap. She going to hit her plan into action right now. It is now or never. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear. No one was watching at her direction. She turned her gaze back to the liquid in the bottle and then at Roy's coffee. She poured it. The whole small bottle of unknown colourless liquid was poured to its last drop into the Fuhrer's drink. The plan was in place and she couldn't back out anymore. The führer must die and before he died, well he must suffered first.

Quinns stirred the coffee and unknown liquid mixture with the spoon. She wiped the spoon to make it looked like it was untouched. Then, she turned to her pie and took a bite; acted like nothing had happened. She did the right thing when Roy came back to the table only half a minute later.

"Sorry for the interruption. It seems like they were some sort of problem at Headquarters," said Roy.

"It's alright. Do you need to go back to office?" she asked as she tried to keep a cool face. If Fuhrer Mustang must go now, he need to drink that coffee no matter what. Or she will lose this opportunity to jinx him.

"Nope. I already asked Colonel Havoc to take care of the problem. He is one of my most trusted subordinate," and his answer relieved her.

"I wouldn't let a woman that I had a date with to be left alone just because some petty problems at the office," Roy grinned. He sat down and took a sip of his coffee. His eyebrows scrunched together as his brain brought out

the slightly off taste of his coffee. It was a distinct taste that just didn't fit with the coffee. The coffee tasted bitter and like a spoonful of soil was thrown into the coffee. But they weren't the coffee usual bitterness. It was something else. However, Roy couldn't think what was it. So he just shrugged it off. Maybe they were using a new type of Java, he thought.

Quinns was looking at the man in front of her as he took another sip of his coffee. The way he frowned made Quinns heart pumped faster. What if he noticed something was wrong with his coffee? Surely he wouldn't drink it. And if he didn't, the potion might not work. He must drink all of his coffee!

"So, Lieutenant, let's carry on with our chat, shall we?" Roy asked. The question surprised Quinns. She didn't expect him to ask her a question. Well, not if he had just tasted something weird in his coffee. She just nodded her head as the answer.

"So how's your life ever since the days in academy?"

"Life was okay. Well, it filled with endless of military works. But that's my life."

"Do you have any special man?"

"There was this one man that I'd a crush on. Sometimes ago that was. During the days in the Academy, that was," she stated.

"Was that guy me? I got plenty of love letters back then and I know I was one of the popular guys," suggested Roy.

Yes. "No, not you sir, I'm afraid," Quinns chuckled.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"Just a cadet that quite popular. But that was an old story."

"Oh... No more men after that?" he took another sip of his coffee.

She shook her head as she tried to hide the grin. "I don't have the time sir. Military works had prevent me from socializing. I even barely had time to give this poor body some rest."

Roy nodded as he continued chatting with his friend. Well, he thought she was a friend. He didn't know or notice that the woman in front of him had planned something sinister and terrible for him.

Almost an hour later, they finally reached the end of their conversation. Quinns didn't want the friendly talks between the Fuhrer and her ended so quickly. But, since Roy had drank bottom's up of his poisoned coffee, it was okay for Lieutenant Adrianna Quinns. Her plan had been executed. And the Fuhrer will suffer terribly before he died. Something that she had been thinking a lot. She had been planning this disastrous scheme for a very long time. Ever since she graduated from Ametris Military Academy, a year after Roy's.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" he asked as he took a few hundreds notes to pay for their hi-tea.

"Thank you sir. But I think I'm thinking about walking back home. I need to burn these calories off."

"Are you sure? Every women in Central are dying to be with me and just thrown away an opportunity of a life time," he joked.

"I'm not going to disturb people marriage sir," I only destroyed them until at one point, you'll commit a suicide.

"If you said so. Nice meeting you again, Quinns," he shook her hand then gently, placing a kiss on it.

Quinns flushed. Whether it was real or fake, only she was the one who knew it.

Then, both of them split as their houses were in different direction. Being a good husband, Roy didn't forget to buy the trust-worthy pet its food. He went to the grocery store, grabbed a beg of dog's food and hurriedly back home.

* * *

Riza already waiting for him as he drove into the house compound. His woman, the one and only woman that had melt his heart, was playing with Black Hayate.

"Hi there, beautiful."

"Welcome home, honey," greeted Riza as she placed a kiss his cheek.

The Flame Alchemist grinned his widest. This was what he really loved coming back home. All the day worth of tiredness seemed to disappear just like that when he looked at her, his Riza. His life was perfected by her. How he loved his Riza.

"Here's Hayate's food," he handed her the bag.

Hayate barked happily when he heard his name and 'food.' The now-full-grown dog quickly nuzzled his owner's legs with a special face-lick for Roy. Roy patted the dog's head and tickled it. Hayate barked happily while Riza giggled at the sight. Roy was a loving man towards her and the dog. If they had kids, he sure will be a loving father. But it wasn't their time yet.

She sighed, without realizing it. Roy stopped playin with Hayate as soon as the sigh knocked on his eardrum. He stood up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

Roy wasn't convince with her answer. He had known her for a long, long time. It wasn't easy for her to lie to him. He could read her like a book.

"I know something's wrong. Now, would you like to tell me, General Hawkeye?"

Upon hearing her rank and maiden name, Riza cracked a smile. It was rare for Roy to call her like that after they got together. He called her link that when they were in office with other people. If there were only two of them, he always called her... Plenty other romantic names like 'honey, love and others.

"I was thinking about having kids, Roy," her voice was barely a whisper.

Roy took a deep breath. He knew that Riza wanted to have kids at the nearest time. Both of them weren't that young anymore.

He took a step forward. Then, he placed his arms around her perfect waist, brought her body closer to his. He hugged her. Her head leaned on his torso. She fit perfectly in his embrace.

"When the time comes, surely we going to have kids. Plenty of kids. Maybe half a dozen kids?" he tried to calm her.

Riza smiled to his statement. "I really hoped so, Roy."

Roy nodded without knowing when the time comes, he was hundred percent poisoned by Quinns with her unknown potion.

* * *

**A/N**: How is it? Writing about Quinns was quite a hardwork since I don't know how to explain her. She was one complicated being...Drop me some reviews, feedbacks or comments.


End file.
